falling in love with the same guy TWICE
by lizzystar
Summary: AFter years of commitment,confusion and lack of trust Syaoran and Sakura to become bestfriends. They go on dates but not even tried settling down. What happens if they find out they're falling in love all over again?


Uh-oh! I fell for the iceman again!  
  
Hi everyone! This is my new story so... I hope you'll like it. Here it goes!  
  
~*~ Chapter I- Spy girls  
  
"Sakura, You're a girl. What do I wear for my date with Amiko?" He asked Sakura who was jumping up and down on Syaoran's bed.  
  
"Amiko? Who the hell is she? Is she pretty?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Amiko? She's my date for tonight. Well, she's from 3-O and she's cute. Not pretty but cute." He explained. Sakura stopped jumping and walked over to his closet.  
  
"To know what to wear, I have to know where you're taking her. So, where?" She impatiently said.  
  
"Fernangetti's" He said. It was a casual Italian restaurant with a pint of class.  
  
"Hmmm.." Sakura wondered. She picked a green button up shirt and a pair of plain khaki pants. She handed it to him and she climbed on the bed again. She started jumping again making the used to be neat made bed to a wrinkled mess.  
  
"Thanks, bestie." He said smiling.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran are now the best friends but ofcourse after Tomoyo. After 3 years of commitment they got a bit confused and decided to become friends instead. They shared everything with each other and spend Saturdays in each other's house.  
  
"Welcome, beastie. I mean bestie." She said jokingly. Syaoran glared at her and laughed it off. The phone rang and Sakura answered it since Syaoran went to the bathroom to change.  
  
~Phone~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yup! I knew you were at Syaoran's!"  
  
"As expected. Why did you call anyways?"  
  
"It's my brother!"  
  
"Ya, your brother is in Hawaii with your dad."  
  
"No! He's here! He just arrived and he's HOT! Too bad he's my brother! It's been 12 years! Who knew he would be so cute!"  
  
"REALLY?!"  
  
"YA!! You better come here!"  
  
"Be right there!"  
  
"Be quick! Bye!  
  
"Bye!"  
  
~Normal~  
  
"Who was it?" Syaoran asked as he buttoned his shirt.  
  
"It was Tomoyo! Her brother just arrived from Hawaii and she said he's cute. I better go there. It's okay right? Besides you're going on your date!" She explained.  
  
"Oh, okay. But how did she know you were her?" He asked inquisitively.  
  
"Li Syaoran! I'm here every Saturday. Best friends should know these things!" She said with a what-do-you-think look.  
  
"I guess, bye!" He said.  
  
"Bye! Good luck on your date!" She said before giving him a peck on his cheek. She ran out of his house and bladed all the way to Tomoyo's.  
  
~At Tomoyo's~  
  
"Is Tomoyo there?" She asked the butler. She pointed to Tomoyo's room. Sakura bowed and ran to her room.  
  
"Tomoyo!" She exclaimed as she burst through the room. Tomoyo who was sitting there surprised looked at Sakura with great confusion. What it seems to be Tomoyo's brother stood up and walked in front of Sakura. He smiled and introduced himself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tayama" The handsome, tall, masculine boy with deep amethyst eyes and very dark purple hair introduced. Sakura stood in awe as the handsome boy smiled at her  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura." She said absent-mindedly. She looked at Tomoyo with a blank expression. Tayama smiled.  
  
"I guess I'll leave you two alone." He said politely. Once the two girls saw that he was completely gone, they started shouting.  
  
"AAAHH!!! HOT!!! CUTE!!!" They chanted and yelled.  
  
"Tomoyo you have a model for a brother." Sakura said daydreaming.  
  
"If only he weren't my brother." She said with a sad tone.  
  
"That means good for me!!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Hahaha!" Tomoyo laughed mockingly.  
  
"Wait a minute.. How much older is he?" She asked.  
  
"A year but he's in the same level we are in." She mumbled.  
  
"My best friend's cooler than I thought!" She thought out loud and hugged Tomoyo.  
  
"So... What happened to Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
"Date with some Amiko." She lazily answered.  
  
"Amiko, 3-O?" She asked again.  
  
"Yes, anything wrong? How did you know she's from 3-O?" She asked back.  
  
"Ooh! Really? She's a flirt you know. Since we have nothing to do.. LET'S SPY ON THEM!!!" She excitedly said to her.  
  
"Hoe!?"  
  
"Where's Syaoran taking her?" Tomoyo asked seriously.  
  
"Fernangetti's. Why?" Sakura asked still in deep confusion.  
  
"Were following them!" She grabbed Sakura's wrist and went to her car.  
  
"LETS GO!"  
  
"YESS MISS TOMOYO!!!"  
  
~*~Fernangetti's~*~  
  
"Syao-kun, you're so sweet." Amiko said with a big smile. Syaoran was pretty uncomfortable outside underneath the tree alone. Amiko was blabbing on and on about herself.  
  
'Sakura never blabbed like this. Whenever we were on a date she'd blush the whole time. She looks cute when she does that.' He thought. Amiko looked at the tree and frowned.  
  
"This tree is so dull. So what if it's a cherry blossom tree? Right Syaoran?" She said insulting the beautiful tree.  
  
'Sakura and I use to do this but underneath the big cherry blossom tree.' He reminisced. He smiled at the thought.  
  
"Syao-kun! You are not listening!" Amiko pouted.  
  
*Rustle*  
  
Syaoran looked at the tree. It sounded like somebody was there. He felt an aura. A pink one.  
  
'Sakura' he thought.  
  
'But what is she doing here? She never spied on me before.' He thought again. ~*~  
  
"Tomoyo! We're going to spy on him on this tree?" Sakura complained.  
  
"Yes and be quiet. They'll hear you." She whispered. Looked at Amiko and saw how she looked. She was quite pretty. She had bluish green eyes and short chocolate hair.  
  
'She's kinda pretty' Sakura thought.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo whispered. Sakura went back to reality a bit confused.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura's confusion caused her to be unbalanced. She wobbly stood there until..  
  
"AAAH!!" Sakura fell of the tree and landed in front of Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked curiously. Tomoyo jumped off the tree.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked. The appearance of Tomoyo made Syaoran more confused. Sakura panicked.  
  
"Hi Syaoran." She cheerfully greeted trying to cover up.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Syaoran asked quite sternly. This made the tension between them rise. The two girls looked at each other.  
  
"We uh.." They said in unison. ~*~ Is this a cliffhanger? Well anyways that's it! Hope ya liked it! Please send reviews! Bye! 


End file.
